When You Find Me
by CCB1919
Summary: Ten years have passed since Callie and Arizona last saw each other. They live completely different lives now. Is Fate enough to bring them back together? Sequel to Hanging By A Moment.
1. Chapter 1

When You Find Me

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N: This is the sequel of Hanging By A Moment. I suggest you read that story before reading this one. This one is also a rewrite from a story I had already on here. There were some things I wish I wrote differently the first time around so in this new version you can expect some changes. I really hope you enjoy this story. I know I have the best time writing it.

* * *

Chapter 1:

It's a rainy morning in New York; even though the streets are crowded and people tend to be rude there is a certain beauty to the city. Arizona Robbins has been living in the city for a little more than a year now and is used to the constant state of busyness the city has. Right now she doesn't have any time to reflect on how she feels about the weather or the people of New York. Her hair is wet, her coffee stale and she is running late for rounds. Arizona is a second year resident at Mount Sinai. She's pretty sure her boss hates her; she can't really afford to miss rounds.

When she arrived at the hospital she almost ran to the elevators. She took one last sip at her coffee before throwing it at a near by trashcan. The elevator doors finally opened revealing a smug looking Teddy Altman in light blue scrubs.

"You're late." Teddy said taking a sip from a fresh cup of coffee.

"I know." Arizona said with annoyance.

"You're hair is wet." Teddy observed. "It doesn't look good."

"I know." Arizona said rolling her eyes.

"Here, you need this more than I do." Teddy said handing Arizona a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Teddy. You're an angel." Arizona said het demeanor changing significantly.

The elevator doors opened up on the surgical floor. Teddy and Arizona got out saying a quick good morning to the other passengers.

"See you at lunch?" Teddy asked before they headed their separate ways.

"Sure." Arizona said. "I'll tell you all about She-wolf's newest form of torture."

"Good luck with that." Teddy said.

"Thank you. I'll need it." Arizona shouted at Teddy as she started running towards the changing room.

* * *

Callie Torres walked with authority and a sense of purpose into an imposing looking building. As she walked through the building everyone greeted her with a respectful 'good morning'. Working at the prestigious advertisement firm for almost ten years had earned her the respect of her peers and everyone else at the company. She walked to her office, her assistant James walking quickly behind her with a cup of coffee and an iPad with the calendar app opened.

"What do we have for today, James?" Callie asked, sitting behind her desk and taking the cup of coffee from James's hand.

"You have a video call with the people from Sony at 12 and you have a doctor's appointment with Dr. Chang at 3." James said.

"Uh you can go ahead and cancel the doctor's appointment." Callie said.

"Not possible." James said.

"James, don't make me fire you." Callie said trying her best to look as threatening as possible.

"You need to see the doctor." James said. "If you die, then whose going to sign my pay check?"

"It was a wrist fracture." Callie argued. "I'm fine now."

"You're still going to the doctor." James said.

"James…" Callie said.

"You're going." James said. Callie opened her mouth to speak but before she could James interrupted her. "Don't even try to threaten me with unemployment. We both know you can't live without me."

"Fine. I'll go." Callie said raising her hands in surrender. "But I'm not going to like it."

Callie's office phone started ringing so James excused himself out, leaving her alone to answer the phone in privacy.

"Callie Torres speaking." Callie said answering the phone.

"Torres!" Mark said from the other end.

"What do you want, Mark?" Callie asked irritated. "I've told you not to call the office."

"I know but you didn't answer your cellphone." Mark said. "What are you doing for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know." Callie said. She wasn't paying much attention to Mark anymore, her focus was on reading some work emails she had sitting on her inbox for a few days now.

"Well tonight you're having dinner with me." Mark said. "And with the person I'm dating. My treat of course."

"Ugh Mark, you know I hate Rebecca." Callie said. "Her tone of voice annoys me for some reason."

"I'm not dating Rebecca anymore." Mark said. "There's a new lady in my life. She's awesome and I know you love her."

"So I know her?" Callie asked.

"Yes, you do." Mark said.

"Who is it?" Callie asked.

"I'm not telling." Mark said. "Come have dinner with me tonight if you want to find out. I'm texting you the details as we speak."

"Fine." Callie said. "But if this one is as annoying as Rebecca I'm leaving."

"Alright. Just be there please?" Mark said.

"I will." Callie said. "Listen Mark, I have to go, I need to get some stuff done. I'll see you tonight."

"Great! See you tonight, Torres." Mark said before he ended the call.

* * *

"I hate, hate, hate, hate Herman." Arizona said as she almost slammed her lunch tray on the table.

"What did she do now?" Maggie asked.

"She has me running from patient to patient, doing charts, covering the pit and I haven't seen the inside of an OR in weeks." Arizona complained. "I'm a surgical resident, which means I'm here to learn surgery not to be a freaking nanny."

"So this isn't a good time to brag about how Hunt and I kicked ass saving a motorcycle accident victim that came in this morning?" Teddy asked.

"I hate you." Arizona said.

"Well my attending hates me too, if that makes you feel any better." Maggie said.

"Hahn hates everyone." Teddy said. "Herman just hates Arizona."

"And I hate you both." Arizona said as she took an angry bite out of her salad.

"You should have seen us in the OR today." Teddy said to no one in particular. "Hunt and I made such a good team. It was such a rush. I think trauma is it for me. I think I found my true love."

"You're just saying that because you have a thing for Hunt." Arizona said.

"In my younger more vulnerable years, I did, but that's no more." Teddy said.

"Just last month you talked all about how you and Hunt were meant to be." Maggie said.

"Younger and more vulnerable." Teddy said giving Maggie a pointed look. "Besides there's a new man in my life."

"Who?" Arizona asked. "Please don't tell me it's that weird looking paramedic."

"Ew no." Teddy said with disgust.

"Who is it?" Maggie asked.

"I uh you won't believe me if I tell you." Teddy said to Arizona.

"Do we know him?" Arizona asked.

"Well you do." Teddy said to Arizona. "Pierce is not familiar with this person."

"Huh, that certainly limits my guesses." Arizona said trying to come up with a list of names. "I don't have time for this. Just tell me who it is."

"Okay." Teddy said trying her best to control her anxiousness and excitement. "  
I'm dating Mark."

"Mark?" Arizona asked. "What Mark?"

"Mark." Teddy said. "Mark Sloan."

"No." Arizona said. A bad day had just gotten worse. The first thing that came to mind after hearing Mark's name was Calliope. Someone she had tried her best to leave behind. They hadn't seen each other in exactly ten years but a rush of memories came running into her mind. "He's…old."

"Really? You're going to lecture me about dating someone older?" Teddy asked. "Really?"

"Am I missing something here?" Maggie asked.

"Mark was my ex's best friend." Arizona said. "He- he also used to date Addison, she was my brother's girlfriend."

"Oh." Maggie said not knowing how to react. It wasn't often that Arizona would talk about her private life.

"Is." Teddy said. "Mark is still Callie's friend."

At the mention of the name Arizona felt the blood leave her face. Callie was a subject Arizona had forbidden anyone around her to talk about.

"Have-have you like…seen her?" Arizona asked. Before Teddy could give her an answer Arizona's pager went off. "Fuck." Arizona said when she saw the 911 on her pager. "I have to run."

"Go, go. I'll take care of this for you." Maggie said motioning to Arizona's lunch tray.

* * *

Callie walked into the hospital for what she hoped would be the last check up she needed to do with the orthopedic surgeon. A few months ago she was goofing around with Mark and when she fell she broke her fall with her left wrist. Lucky she didn't need surgery but she still needed to see the doctor every few weeks. Her eyes were glued to the screen of her phone as she walked through the hospital when she felt herself slamming into a person.

"Shit. Sorry." Callie said to the person that was already walking away as if in a hurry.

"Don't worry about it." The blond person in light blue scrubs and a white coat said, as they retreated neither one of them taking a good look at the other.

Arizona was doing charts as was usual when she was on Herman's service. She wanted to be a pediatric surgeon; she was supposed to be learning from Stark. He wasn't nicer than Herman but at least she would be doing what she came here to do. The two times she was paged 911 today none of those time she had the chance to go into the OR. As she finished one of the charts she realized that she needed Dr. Chang's signature to be able to discharge one of Herman's patients.

She went into the Ortho wing looking for Dr. Chang, when she was close to his office she saw a face she hadn't seen in ten years. This is too much for one day, she thought. Since Teddy had mentioned her at lunch she had been unable to get Callie away from her mind. She couldn't believe how good she looked. Her hair was shorter, she looked more grown but it suited her. She often thought about Callie, sometimes late at night she wondered about her life. Against her will she wondered whether Callie had found someone to share the little, day-to-day things of her life with. Callie was saying good-bye to Dr. Chang and was about to walk in Arizona's general direction when the blond panicked and hid in the nearest supply closet.


	2. Chapter 2

When You Find Me

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N: The next chapter is already in the works. You can expect it in the next few days! Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Chapter 2:

After her doctor's appointment Callie was wrapping the day's work at her office when she took a look at her wristwatch. She let out a loud groan. It was almost time for her to meet Mark and his new 'girlfriend' for dinner. All through their friendship Callie had endured all kinds of Mark's girlfriends. She hoped that at least this one could carry a conversation. Callie arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later than she was supposed to. Mark was already at the table waiting for her.

"So where's this new mystery woman?" Callie asked sitting down at the table after greeting him with a quick hello.

"Seems like you have more than one thing in common." Mark said. "She's also running late. Got stuck at work but should be here any moment now."

"What does she do for work?" Callie asked.

"She's a doctor." Mark said with a smug smirk.

"Oh." Callie said clearly surprised.

"Shocked?" Mark asked.

"Very." Callie said. "I was expecting another model or a struggling actress…oh and let's not forget Dana the Dancer."

"Hey, you have a past too." Mark said. "There she is." He said his eyes fixed on the person behind Callie. He stood up from his seat to receive Teddy with chaste kiss on the lips. Callie turned around to finally get a look at Mark's mystery woman. When Mark told her he was dating someone and that she knew her many people ran through her head, none of those people were Teddy Altman. When she saw Teddy's long and lean figure she didn't know what to say or what to think for that matter.

"Teddy." Callie said standing up from her seat.

"Cal." Teddy said wrapping her arms around Callie.

"It's been so long." Callie said returning Teddy's hug.

"It has." Teddy said giving her a warm squeeze.

"So you're a doctor now?" Callie said letting go of Teddy so that she could take a good look at her.

"I am." Teddy said with a big smile.

"And you're dating Mark?" Callie said suddenly remembering.

"We've been together for a few weeks now." Teddy said taking a seat directly in front of Callie.

"Wow. That's…wow." Callie said.

"Told you, you were going to love her." Mark said taking a seat next to Teddy.

"How did this even happen?" Callie asked still processing all this new information.

"We ran into each other a while ago," Teddy said. "He asked me to dinner…and here we are."

"You two together…" Callie said. "Who would have thought about it?"

"I know, right?" Teddy said. "It's crazy."

"But great." Mark said. "Right, Callie? It's great?"

"It's-" Callie said taking a minute to think about it. "Listen, if you're happy then everything is great."

"Cheers to that." Mark said raising a glass of wine before the rest of the table joined in on his toast.

* * *

Miraculously, Teddy and Arizona had the morning off so they met at the park for a nice jog. Teddy had been waiting all morning for the right moment to tell Arizona about her dinner date with Mark, she knew she had to mention seeing Callie for the first time in a long, long time. After they finished jogging, were drinking water and cooling off Teddy decided to just go for it.

"I had dinner with Mark last night." Teddy said watching Arizona out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah?" Arizona said. "That's nice."

"He was at the restaurant already waiting for me." Teddy said. "It was very romantic."

"I bet. That's the stuff Nicholas Sparks writes novels about." Arizona said with some bitterness.

"Uh, Callie was there with him." Teddy said making Arizona choke on the water she was about to swallow.

"What?" Arizona said still spitting out some water.

"We-we had dinner with Callie." Teddy said. "She looks really well, by the way."

"I don't see how that's any of my concern." Arizona said coldly.

"I'm just saying." Teddy said.

"…Did she ask about me?" Arizona asked almost shyly after they started making their way back in silence.

"No..." Teddy said.

"Of course she didn't." Arizona muttered.

* * *

"Torres, do you want a beer?" Mark called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure." Callie called from the living room where she was trying to set up Mark's tv sound.

"Did you figure it out?" Mark asked setting Callie's beer down on the coffee table and taking a gulp out of his.

"Almost." Callie said connecting the last of the cables. "Okay. Try it now.

"Yes!" Mark exclaimed as the sound of the football game came out of the speakers.

"Next time you should really hire someone to do this for you." Callie said picking up her beer from the table and setting herself down on Mark's couch.

"Why? That's why I keep you around for." Mark said bumping Callie's shoulder.

"Really? I thought you kept me around because you enjoy admiring my stunning good looks." Callie said.

"Well, that too." Mark said.

"Last night was unexpected…" Callie said changing the subject. "I can't believe you kept it secret for so long."

"I just wanted to be sure it was going to be a thing before I told you anything. I'm sorry." Mark said.

"Teddy's a doctor." Callie said instantly wondering about Arizona and her aspirations of becoming a doctor herself. "Time files."

"You know who else works at Mount Sinai?" Mark asked. "Arizona." He said before Callie could give him an answer. "Or I should say Dr. Robbins."

"Dr. Robbins, huh." Callie said a small smile forming on her face.

"Yeah." Mark said. "Maybe you should give her a call."

"I don't know." Callie said. "It's been so long I wouldn't even know what to say."

"How about you start with an apology?" Mark said. "You owe her at least that much."

"I know, I know." Callie said taking a long gulp out of her beer.

They watched the game in relative silence until half time came. Callie had been incredibly distracted. In the past ten years Callie often thought about Arizona. She had fond memories with the blond, they also had painful memories together but the good outweighed the bad. At least in Callie's mind that was the case.

"Have you seen her?" Callie asked. "Arizona, I mean."

"I haven't." Mark said.

Before Callie had a chance to reply to Mark her phone started ringing. She took the phone in her hands, when she saw the name of the caller on the screen her whole demeanor changed.

"Hey." Callie said answering the phone. "Okay, I'm already on my way." She said before she ended the call. "I completely forgot about Emma." She said to Mark.

"She comes back today?" Mark asked.

"Yes, she's already at the airport." Callie said standing up and gathering her things. "I gotta run. See you later."

* * *

"Honey, did you managed to get my dry cleaning?" Emma asked dry toweling her hair as she came out of the shower.

"Sorry, I forgot." Callie said not taking her eyes off of the book she was reading.

"Callie, I have work tomorrow." Emma said setting down beside Callie on the bed.

"I know. I'm sorry." Callie said. "It's been a busy week. I've had a lot on my mind."

"Look at me." Emma said taking the book from Callie's hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Callie said. "I've just been busy."

"You're acting really strange." Emma said running a hand through Callie's hair. "Please tell me what's going on."

"Nothing, Emma." Callie said. "I already told you. It's been a long week. I just want to go to bed. I have to work early tomorrow too."

"If you don't want to tell me, I respect that." Emma said. "Can we at least meet tomorrow for lunch or something?" Emma asked wrapping her arms around Callie. "I haven't seen you in so long. I really missed you."

"Sure." Callie said turning around on her side. "We'll have lunch tomorrow."

* * *

Arizona was scrubbing out of a 6-hour surgery. She got to scrub into a Neuro surgery with the new fellow. Amelia Shepherd was Derek Shepherd, Chief of Neurosurgery, sister. Arizona could tell that Amelia wasn't as good as her brother yet, but she certainly was a better teacher.

"Good work in there, Robbins." Lady Shepherd said as she stood to scrub out next to Arizona.

"Thank you, Dr. Shepherd." Arizona said.

"You're very talented." Amelia said. "If you want, I could make a space in my service for you." Arizona wasn't particularly interested in Neuro but she really needed to log in more time in the OR, clearly that wasn't happening with She-Devil Dr. Herman.

"That would be great. Thank you." Arizona said.

"Really?" Amelia said surprised that Arizona actually took her up on her offer. "A little birdy told me you were all about the Peds cases."

"A little birdy, really?" Arizona said with a chuckle.

"I may have asked around about you." Amelia said.

"You-you did?" Arizona asked feeling a peculiar burn on her cheeks.

"You see tomorrow at rounds, Dr. Robbins." Amelia said winking to Arizona as she left the room.

* * *

Emma Martin worked for the board of directors of Mount Sinai as a financial advisor. She walked every day into work with a purpose, she was determined, focused and most of all, efficient. Her life revolved around her work and her relationship. She had been dating Callie for the past three years. If someone would ask her she would say that they were relatively happy. They both worked many hours and as of the last few months argued over almost everything. Emma wanted more of a commitment, something that Callie was seemingly unable to give her.

"Do you mind if we eat at the cafeteria?" Emma asked Callie once she found her waiting for her at the lobby.

"Do we have to?" Callie asked not happy with the idea.

"I have a lot of work on my desk." Emma said. "So I can't take a lot of time off to lunch today."

"Fine." Callie said. "We can eat here if you want."

They ate lunch making idle talk about work, the food they were eating, and Emma's trip. Things were familiar and easy.

"Damn it." Emma said taking a look at her watch. "I almost have to be back at my office."

"I have to be back soon too." Callie said.

"Do you want me to stay the night tonight?" Emma asked.

"You can come by my place if you want to but I don't think I'll be home early." Callie said. "I have a meeting this afternoon, I don't know how long that'll last." When Callie stood up she felt someone suddenly colliding with her backside.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked Callie. Of course some dumb resident slammed into her girlfriend the one time they stayed around for lunch.

"I'm fine." Callie said to Emma.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I was looking at my phone; I should've been paying more attention. I'm sorry." The resident who slammed into Callie ranted.

"It's okay. I'm-" Callie said turning around. Her words died in her throat when she looked into a very familiar pair of baby blue eyes. "I'm fine." Callie said feeling her brain turning off for a second.

"Callie?" Arizona said. Her hands went cold and her heart was beating so loudly she was sure everyone in the cafeteria could hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

When You Find Me

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

* * *

Chapter 3:

"I've been meaning to call you." Callie blurted out almost against her will.

"I changed my number." Arizona said.

"Do you know each other?" Emma asked bringing them back from their trance.

"Y-yes." Callie stuttered.

"Since when?" Emma asked jealousy creeping over.

"We- huh." Callie said struggling to find the right words. "we-"

"I was friends with Callie's sister back when I was in high school." Arizona said interrupting Callie.

"Oh so you know Aria?" Emma asked with a smile, her jealousy subsiding.

"Yes. I do." Arizona said.

There was an awkward pause where neither of the ladies knew what to say or what to do. All Callie seemed to be capable of doing was to stare in awe at Arizona. She had changed so much since the last time she saw her. Arizona looked so grown up in her lab coat. Arizona's hair was longer than she remembered and her eyes lacked a certain kind of sparkle.

"How long have you been working here?" Emma asked awkwardly trying to make conversation. "Don't remember seeing you around."

"I've been here for around a year and a half." Arizona said.

"I'm guessing you're one of our residents from the surgical program." Emma said with a smile.

"That's correct." Arizona said balancing in the balls of her feet.

"Hey, you should come to our place on Saturday." Emma said, what she thought a genius idea suddenly hit her head. "I mean Callie's place, we're having a get together with some friends. You and Callie are friends, you should come."

"I-uh, I don't know." Arizona said awkwardly. She turned to look at Callie wordlessly begging her to get her out of this. "I might…be busy with work. You know how it is."

"Oh of course." Emma said disappointedly.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Callie said looking directly at Arizona. "But I would really like it if you came."

"Well, I have to really get going now." Emma said looking at her watch. "See you later?" She asked before she pecked Callie's lips. Arizona in turn cringed to herself.

"Sure." Callie said absentmindedly as Emma walked away without a second thought.

"I have to go too." Arizona said as she started to walk away but was stopped by Callie loosely grabbing her by the arm.

"Arizona…" Callie wanted to say something, anything could make up for ten years of silence but all the words she thought about saying to Arizona, all those times she made up scenarios in her head imagining this very moment, died in her throat.

"Don't." Arizona said ridding herself of Callie's grip. "I can't do this right now."

"I'm sorry." Callie said.

"Okay." Arizona said ridding herself of Callie's grip. "I'll see you around, Calliope."

* * *

"And she just invited me to their house." Arizona said to Teddy who had been ignoring her for a while now. "Can you believe that?" They were sitting next to each other in the skills lab practicing their stiches.

"I can and I did the first three times you said it." Teddy said.

"Then she kissed her in front of me like it was the most normal thing in the world." Arizona said ignoring Teddy's jab.

"It probably is the most normal thing in the world because they are a couple." Teddy said. "Why is this bothering you so much? I thought you were over Callie."

"No, I am." Arizona said. "I am completely over her."

"Yeah? Is that were a real patient you would've mangled their face about four minutes ago." Teddy said.

"I don't need your attitude." Arizona deadpanned.

"You should go to the party." Teddy said. "Maybe you and Callie can have a chance to talk. I know if I were you I'd have a million things to say to Callie."

"There's nothing left to say." Arizona said. "Before she left she promised to always be there for me and when I needed her the most she was nowhere to be found. Its very simple."

"But still, she must have her reasons." Teddy said.

"Why are you defending her?" Arizona questioned.

"I'm not." Teddy said. "Look, you clearly have some residual feelings. I think it could be good for you to talk to her."

"Fine. I'll think about it." Arizona said.

"Great! I'll even be your date if you want me to." Teddy said.

"Like I said…I'll think about it." Arizona said with a chuckle.

* * *

Callie came from work late at night, when she opened her apartment door she immediately walked to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. Her encounter with Arizona was still fresh in her mind. There was no doubt that a lot about Arizona was different now.

"You're home." Emma said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh you're here." Callie said a bit surprised.

"Can you say that with less enthusiasm?" Emma asked with some bitterness.

"I'm sorry I'm just tired." Callie said. "Hi." She said as she reached over to Emma to place a small kiss on her lips.

"How was the rest of your day?" Emma asked jumping to sit on the countertop as Callie finished fixing herself a sandwich.

"Busy." Callie said. "I had a million and a half things to do today." She said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Mine was the same." Emma said. "Crazy how we ran into Aria's friend today."

"Who?" Callie said not fully paying attention to Emma's words.

"Aria's friend." Emma said. "The resident with the rare name."

"Oh Arizona." Callie said. "I'm not used to thinking about her as 'Aria's friend.'" She said almost to herself.

"How come?" Emma asked with curiosity.

"Nothing. It's a very long story." Callie said.

"Well, I was curious about her so I looked her up in the hospital files." Emma said.

"You did?" Callie asked. "What did you find?" She said struggling to sound nonchalant.

"She comes highly recommended from John Hopkins." Emma said. "All her professors could not give her enough praise. Apparently she is the future of medicine."

"Huh." Callie said a big smile spreading through her face.

"You didn't know any of that?" Emma asked.

"No. We-we lost touch a long time ago." Callie said.

"Why's that?" Emma asked.

"Its-" Callie said but was interrupted before she could finish her thought.

"A long story?" Emma said. "I heard that before."

"Sorry." Callie said with a shrug. "I don't know what else to tell you."

"You know what we should do?" Emma asked changing the subject. "We should see if Aria could come up for the weekend."

"You know…that's not a terrible idea." Callie said sincerely. "I haven't seen her in a while and more importantly, I haven't seen my nephew in a while."

"Yes, I know you and Sebastian are best pals." Emma said playfully rolling her eyes.

"What can I say? He gets me." Callie said with a chuckle.

Callie ate her sandwich while she and Emma kept talking about all the adorableness that was Sebastian. Callie showed Emma the latest video Carlos had sent her, the latest picture Aria had e-mailed her. It was in moments like this that Callie felt comfortable in the familiarity she shared with Emma. She trusted Emma and to a certain degree she even felt safe with her.

"Do you think we'll ever have one of these?" Emma asked pointing to a picture where Sebastian had baby food all over his hands and face.

"I don't know. Do you want a child?" Callie asked setting her phone down.

"I've been thinking about it." Emma said. "We're both well into our thirties, we should be thinking about whether we're going to have kids or not." She trapped Callie in between her legs and rested her arms a top of Callie's shoulders.

"I understand." Callie said not giving out a clear answer to Emma's question.

"Do you want kids?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Callie said after giving it a moment's thought.

"Do you think maybe we should start talking about it?" Emma asked.

"Soon. Maybe." Callie said before she gave Emma a short sweet kiss.

"I can live with that." Emma said with a smile before she kissed Callie back.

* * *

Saturday night came and Arizona hated her life and all the decision she had me thus far. Somehow she let herself be convinced by Teddy Altman that going to a party at her ex's house was a good idea. Not only was she putting herself under the same roof as Callie, her girlfriend was also going to be there. She tried to hate Emma, for some reason she was not letting herself understand, she was constantly trying to find a reason to hate Emma. But this was turning out to be harder than expected. Emma was nice and polite, always wished her a good shift whenever they ran into each other, and was worse; she always appeared to be sincere.

"I can't believe I let you drag me here." Arizona said to Teddy as she went to ring the doorbell.

"You hate me now but you'll thank me later." Teddy said.

"Hey! You came!" Emma said excitedly after she opened the door. "Come in. Callie is in the kitchen."

Teddy and Arizona made their way inside the apartment. The apartment was big, somehow luxurious without being pretentious; Arizona could clearly picture Callie living in a place like this one. The place was slightly crowded, Arizona recognized some people from the hospital, and she guessed the people she didn't recognize were Callie's people. They made their way to the kitchen where they found Callie mixing some kind of drink in a big jar.

"You're here." Callie said taken a back when she noticed Arizona's presence.

* * *

A/N: There's a big conversation approaching in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one!


	4. Chapter 4

When You Find Me

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Yeah, just for a little while." Arizona said feeling a certain kind of shyness overcome her body.

"I'm going to go find Mark." Teddy said leaving them to have some privacy.

They stood in silence for a minute after Teddy left them alone. The silence was both heavy and awkward. Arizona felt almost suffocated with by it. Callie on her part refused to look at Arizona directly, she focused all of her attention on the jar in front of her.

"I'm glad you came." Callie said still not looking at her. "I wasn't expecting you to actually come."

"I wasn't expecting to come." Arizona said. "Teddy sort of dragged me here."

"I don't know if I said it before but I'm sorry." Callie said finally willing herself to look at Arizona.

"You might have mentioned that before." Arizona said coldly.

"Come on, let's go somewhere more quiet." Callie said as she started to lead Arizona towards another room.

"Here's fine." Arizona said as if glued to the floor tiles.

"Please." Callie said. "Let's go some place we can talk with some privacy."

Arizona followed Callie into what she assumed was Callie and Emma's bedroom. Taking a look around she saw Callie everywhere. Somehow, she was comforted by how little Callie's taste had changed over the years.

"Arizona, I'm-" Callie started.

"If you're going to say you're sorry again, please do us both a favor and save it." Arizona said. "I don't need your apologies."

"I don't know what else to say." Callie said. "It's been so long… I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, I just didn't know how to be there."

"My brother died, Callie." Arizona said. "You didn't even call, you didn't send a card, you where nowhere in sight."

"I'm sorry." Callie said.

"Stop saying you're sorry." Arizona said. "He was your friend too, at least he thought so."

"He was my friend." Callie said. "I was very sad when I heard about his passing. I thought of you every day and you have to believe me when I say that I wanted to call you so many times but every time I picked up the phone I didn't even know what to say."

"I see." Arizona said. "This has been nice, thank you for inviting me. I'm glad you're doing so well." She took a step back. "I'll see you around."

"Arizona wait." Callie said moving quickly to grab her arm and stop her. "Please don't go."

"Why would I even want to stay, Calliope?" Arizona asked looking deeply into Callie's eyes. They were a breath away from each other.

"I miss you." Callie said.

"Yeah, I can see." Arizona said with a huff.

"I'm not begging you to take me back or anything." Callie said with a dry chuckle. "I'm with someone I respect a lot. All I'm asking you is if we could please start over and maybe be friends?"

"We were never even friends to begin with." Arizona said.

"That's fair." Callie said. "Could we be friends now? Maybe?"

Arizona could barely take how adorable Callie looked when she asked if they could be friends. She had so many memories of them being goofy and silly while they listened to music or watched a movie. If she was being honest with herself she missed that Callie, she also missed that part of herself. A big part of her wanted that back but another part of her knew that she could never see Callie as just another friend.

"I don't know, Callie…" Arizona said.

"I know I should've been there for you and I wasn't so let me fix that." Callie said. "Let me be here for you know."

"As a friend?" Arizona asked. "And Emma is cool with that?"

"Yeah, completely." Callie said.

"Fine. I guess." Arizona said giving up. "But don't think that means we're going to be braiding each other's hair or anything like that."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Callie said with a smile. "So friends?" She asked extending her hand out to Arizona.

"Casual acquaintances." Arizona said as she shook Callie's hand.

Callie was still holding Arizona's hand and about to say something when the bedroom door opened. The sound of it made Arizona and Callie jump away from each other as if someone had caught them doing something wrong.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Emma said leaning against the doorframe.

"I was just showing Arizona around." Callie said trying to not sound nervous.

"To your bedroom?" Emma questioned.

"Yeah." Callie said.

"I'm going to go grab a drink or something." Arizona said awkwardly wanting to get away from this situation as fast as possible.

Once Arizona was out of the room Callie could feel Emma's glare on her. She stood there with her arms crossed against her chest not saying a word for a few seconds.

"Care to explain?" Emma asked her expression unreadable.

"Explain what?" Callie asked.

"I walked into you with another woman in your bedroom..." Emma said.

"Emma, whatever you think it was, I can assure you it wasn't it." Callie said. Emma took a few steps forward so that she was now a few centimeters away from Callie.

"I know." She said with a smile before she quickly pecked Callie's lips. "I was kidding. I know you would never do anything to betray my trust."

"Right." Callie said wrapping her arms around Emma's waist. "I know I protested when you came up with the whole idea for a party but I'm glad you did it anyway."

"Are you saying I'm right and you're wrong?" Emma asked with a flirtatious smile.

"I'm saying that you were right this time." Callie said before she kissed Emma. "Let's go back out, shall we?"

"Come on." Emma said taking Callie's hand on hers as she led her out of the room.

* * *

"So? How did it go?" Teddy asked once she found Arizona.

"Huh it went…" Arizona said.

"You're not giving me anything." Teddy said.

"We talked, she apologized and she said that she wants us to try to be friends." Arizona said. They were out in the balcony where they had a little bit of privacy to talk, Arizona couldn't help but imagine herself sharing a glass of wine with Callie after work as they enjoyed the view. She instantly chastised herself for even thinking about it.

"Is that something you want?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know. I don't hate her I know that much." Arizona said. "And…you're dating or whatever her best friend, you are my best friend so we're bound to run into each other every once in a while, I don't want it to be awkward."

"It's been a long time since you dated, I think it'll be good for you to be friends." Teddy said. "That's if you're ready for that, of course."

"I don't have any lingering feelings for Callie if that's what you're insinuating." Arizona said.

"No, no." Teddy said taking a sip of her glass of wine. "I would never."

* * *

It was fair to say that Arizona wasn't having a terrible time at Callie's party. She ran into a few people she knew from the hospital, the food was good, the drinks were great, things were going better than expected. Every so often she would look around and catch a glance at Callie, she couldn't help but stare for a few seconds. It was weird seeing her again; back when they were together she never thought things would end up like this with Callie holding someone else's hand.

"Long time no see, blondie." Mark said from behind her.

"Mark…I would say what a pleasure it is to see you again but its not." Arizona said as she turned around.

"You know…if you're going to stalk someone you should try to be more discreet." Mark said pointing to Callie.

"I was not stalking." Arizona said. "I was merely looking in that direction."

"She thinks about you a lot." Mark said making Arizona's heart skip a beat.

"I don't want to talk about this." Arizona said.

"I'm glad you're here, I'm glad you're doing so well." Mark said. "Tim was a good guy, wherever he is I'm sure he's very proud."

"Thank you, Mark." Arizona said sincerely. "I really appreciate it." At the mention of Tim, Arizona's eyes once again strayed to where Callie was standing talking with Emma and what she assumed were her friends.

"Listen, I may be overstepping here but I saw you coming out of Cal's bedroom earlier. I don't know what that means and you don't owe me any explanations but I really like Emma she may not be you but she's good for Callie." Mark said.

"What Callie and I had was a long time ago." Arizona said. "She means nothing to me now."

"You sure about that?" Mark said before he walked away.

* * *

"You're leaving? So soon?" Callie said after she almost ran when she saw Arizona approaching the door.

"Yeah, I have work tomorrow so…" Arizona lied.

"Right, you're a doctor now." Callie said with a smile.

"Yes." Arizona said letting out a small laugh. "That means I have a lot of long shifts, doesn't leave a ton of time for parties."

"I understand." Callie said. "Hey, you know, I meant what I said earlier about us being friends."

"Okay." Arizona said.

"Here." Callie said handing Arizona a card. "Call me whenever. We can meet for lunch or coffee sometime."

"Thanks." Arizona said taking the card. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm really happy you came." Callie said. "I hope we can do this again some time soon but maybe with less people and less noise."

"Yeah, that could be nice." Arizona said. "Listen, I really have to go. Have a good night, Calliope."

"You too." Callie said. As she saw Arizona walk out the door she couldn't help but feel a pang of emptiness invade her. She looked behind her and saw Emma laughing at something someone said to her and in a second that emptiness she felt turned into guilt for a reason she was yet to understand.


	5. Chapter 5

When You Find Me

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N: You can expect the next chapter in the next few days. I hope you enjoy this one. I had a blast writing it.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Callie was hard at work when her assistant announced that she had a visitor. Assuming that it was Emma coming over to say hi on her break she didn't even ask the identity of said visitor.

"Someone's excited to see you." A familiar voice said as they entered the office.

"Oh my God come here." Callie said excited as she stood up from her chair to walk over to her sister Aria and take her nephew Sebastian from her hands. "You look so cute today. You're my favorite nephew."

"He's your only nephew." Aria noted. "You should know that he's been in the worst mood nice we left Miami."

"That should change now that he's with his favorite aunt." Callie said as she peppered his face with gentle kisses.

"Again…you're his only aunt." Aria said.

"Still." Callie said. "He loves me."

"Speaking of babies," Aria said as she sat down next to her sister on a couch Callie had specifically for when she had this kind of visitors. "When are you giving Sebastian a little cousin of his own?"

"Uh I think we're still a long way from there." Callie said. "I love this little nugget but I don't know if I'm ready to be someone's mom."

"Does Emma know that?" Aria asked.

"I guess. Why?" Callie asked paying more attention to the gibberish her nephew was saying than to the words coming out of Aria's mouth.

"We talked the other day and she mentioned something about you maybe having a kid soon." Aria said. "I'm saving all of Sebastian's baby clothes just in case so don't ever say I've never done anything for you."

"She mentioned something about maybe in the future having kids but that was it." Callie said. "We're not choosing donors any time soon."

"She huh she also mentioned something else." Aria said.

"What was that?" Callie said as she made faces so that Sebastian would laugh.

"She mentioned you ran into Arizona?" Aria said and watched as Callie's whole demeanor changed.

"Oh yeah." Callie said.

"And?" Aria asked.

"Nothing." Callie said.

"Are you sure?" Aria pressed.

"We talked a little bit the other day but that was it." Callie said. "Its not a big deal, I don't know why Emma had to say anything about it."

"Well she mentioned something about all of us having dinner together so there's that." Aria said. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm under the impression that Emma doesn't know the full story."

"I said that you and Arizona were friends and that's how I met her." Callie said. "The rest I figured it was none of her business."

"You don't need to get all defensive with me." Aria said. "We've been down this road before, remember? We can talk about Arizona openly."

"I know, I know." Callie said. "Its just- that was a long time ago but I still sort of want to keep it to myself."

"I see." Aria said. "How do you feel about seeing her again?"

"Guilty." Callie said honestly. Her relationship with Aria had improved over the years to the point where she knew she could talk about anything with her sister and not feel judged, she trusted Aria.

"Why's that?" Aria asked.

"I don't know." Callie said. "It's a little bit of everything. I look back and have so many regrets. I should've acted better when I was with her, maybe I should have given us a real chance but then I feel selfish. After I ran into her I think about what could have been and then I feel even worse because I think about Emma."

"That's not a bad thing." Aria said. "You're allowed to wonder what could have been. It's only natural. It's not like you're cheating on Emma."

"I know that." Callie said. "The other day she came to my house because Emma had invited her to a party she threw and all night long I kept sneaking glances at her. I felt a sort of magnetic pull. I wanted to be close to her. I wanted to ask her about a million questions about her life and her work, about how she felt, I wanted to start over and get to know her all over again."

"Callie…" Aria said. "I love you and I love Arizona and maybe in a parallel universe you too would made an awesome couple but for now I think you should keep your distance."

"I have." Callie said. "And its not like I can do anything else. I don't have any contact information for her. She has all of my numbers and hasn't called or anything so I'm taking that as her way of saying that she doesn't want me around."

"She probably thinks the same way I do." Aria said. "I know that you love Emma and that you wouldn't consciously hurt her but I also know that Arizona being around too closely could possibly result in you doing something that could end up hurting every one involved."

"I'm not a cheater." Callie said. "I respect Emma a lot."

"Are you in love with her?" Aria asked.

"Aria, what kind of question is that?" Callie said.

"Never mind. Don't answer that." Aria said taking the baby from Callie's hands. "We have a lunch date with Uncle Mark, right love?"

"Okay fine. I'll let you go for now." Callie said.

"Hey, this one," She said gesturing to Sebastian. "Is getting a baby-sitter and we are going out tonight so finish work early. I don't want excuses."

"You got it." Callie said giving one final kiss to her nephew.

* * *

Emma and Callie were about to walk into the bar when Emma pulled Callie to the side. They had both gotten of work earlier than usual so that they could spend some quality time with Aria. The bar scene wasn't Callie's scene any more but she figured this time it could be fun.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited Arizona." Emma said.

"Why would you do that?" Callie asked almost sounding mad.

"I ran into her at work today." Emma said with a shrug of shoulders. "Does that bother you?"

"No, it doesn't I was just hoping to spend time with my sister." Callie said.

"And you are." Emma said. "She's still coming."

"Its not the same." Callie said as a way of ending the conversation. When they finally walked into the bar Aria was at a table with Teddy, Mark and Arizona. Callie groaned on the inside but after a second she was glad to have Mark and Teddy as buffers. She figured things could get really awkward if it was just the three of them. Callie went around saying hello to everyone when she got to Mark he stood up to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry." He said with his arms wrapped around her. "I was dragged into this."

"Its fine." Callie said.

Conversation was a little tense at first. Both Callie and Arizona participated as little as possible. Callie hated that things were so awkward between them. Since they first met they were really comfortable around each other, or at least that was what Callie thought.

"Wanna go play some pool?" Callie said to Arizona. Everyone else seemed to be talking at the same time so she figured they wouldn't even notice their absence.

"Are you sure? I should warn you I'm pretty good at it." Arizona said.

"Is that so?" Callie asked.

"It is." Arizona said.

"Well come on, show me what you got." Callie said standing up from the table.

* * *

A few minutes went by before anyone noticed their absence. Everyone was so engrossed in the conversation that it wasn't until the waitress came to ask if they wanted to refill their drinks that they noticed that Callie and Arizona were missing from the table.

"Where's Callie?" Emma asked looking around.

"I'm guessing the same place Arizona is." Teddy said.

"Oh God no." Aria said mostly to herself. "Callie no."

"What was that, Aria?" Emma asked.

"They're playing pool over there." Mark said wanting to take Emma's attention away from Aria.

"Oh." Emma said. "I didn't know Callie liked to play pool."

"People can surprise you like that." Teddy said sharing a knowing look with Mark.

* * *

"I have to say, you're really surprising me so far." Arizona said.

"I could say the same thing." Callie said.

"I'm just saying that at your age people usually don't have their senses as acute." Arizona said.

"At my age?" Callie said with a chuckle. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." Arizona said. "You look really good by the way."

"I do?" Callie said taken aback by the comment.

"Yeah, you don't look a day over forty." Arizona said. "That's how old you are, right?"

"Ha ha, very funny, Arizona like the battleship." Callie said as she tried to hit the last ball but failed. "Damn it."

"Move over." Arizona said placing her hand briefly on Callie's hip. "Let a professional school you." Arizona took the last shot winning the game. "Ha!" She said throwing her arms up in victory.

"Is not fair." Callie complained. "You cheated."

"Cheated how?" Arizona asked. "You're just a sore loser."

"You've been distracting me." Callie said in an accusing tone.

"How so?" Arizona asked.

"You have like four buttons opened." Callie said. "I can see your whole cleavage, that's pretty distracting."

"So this whole time you've been checking me out?" Arizona questioned with a raised eyebrow as she got dangerously close to Callie.

"Hey, don't go turning this on me." Callie said. "Admit you cheated." She took a step forward and just like that she was intruding Arizona's personal space.

"Its not my fault I'm hot and you find it impossible to take your eyes off of me." Arizona said upping Callie's game. For a second Callie stood there looking back and forth from Arizona's eyes to her lips.

"Can't argue there." Callie said. "You look good. You're twenties have been good on you." The comment made Arizona blush against her will.

"Come on, old lady." Arizona said. "Buy the winner a drink."


	6. Chapter 6

When You Find Me

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

* * *

Chapter 6:

After they left the bar Emma and Callie went to her place to spend the night. Neither of them had work the next day so Emma figured that they could spend the whole weekend together doing things couples did. She felt that lately they were neglecting their relationship.

"What was that with Arizona?" Emma asked as casually as she could as they were getting ready for bed.

"I don't know what you mean." Callie said.

"I don't know…" Emma said as she applied some lotion on her legs. "You looked awfully comfortable around each other."

"We're friends." Callie said.

"I know, I know." Emma said. "I don't want you to think I'm jealous or anything but seeing you two be so comfortable around each other made me feel…"

"Jealous?" Callie said with a dry chuckle.

"Uneasy." Emma said with a smirk. "I don't get jealous."

"Thank God." Callie said her words laced with sarcasm.

"She's very pretty." Emma said settling into bed next to Callie.

"She is." Callie said moving closer to Emma. "You're also very pretty."

"Why, thank you, sweetheart." Emma said before she gave Callie a sweet kiss.

* * *

Arizona was in the middle of what felt like an eternal shift. She was happy to be out of Dr. Herman's thumb but Neuro was depressing her. Lady Shepherd was in the midst of a clinical trial and the patients were dropping like flies. They had just lost their third patient this week and it was starting to get to her.

"Hey, you did a great job in there." Amelia said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Dr. Shepherd." Arizona said quickly drying a tear.

"I know this is hard and I can't say that it gets any easier with time but I can promise you that it'll be worth it at the end." Amelia said.

"I know. I'm not usually this much of a cry baby, I promise." Arizona said with a dry laugh. "Her husband was so nice and he's going to be so devastated. I've been standing here for 20 minutes trying to find a way to tell him."

"I'll tell him. I'm the attending here, its my job." Amelia said with kindness. "Why don't you go update the charts and set thing for tomorrow. After that you can go home."

"No, no." Arizona said. "I'm fine. I can stay the whole shift."

"Good. That's what I like to hear. You're one of the good one's Robbins." Amelia said.

* * *

"Working on a clinical trial sucks." Arizona said as she almost slammed her lunch tray on the table.

"No it doesn't." Maggie said. "It's ground braking, you feel like you're the future of medicine. Its awesome." She said taking a bite out of a sandwich. "One day I'm going to build a whole heart out of cells."

"Easy there, Dr. Frankenstein." Teddy said. "How many patients have you lost?"

"Three and that's just this week." Arizona said. "It's so depressing. I don't know how Dr. Shepherd does this. She's seriously amazing."

"And seriously hot." Maggie said. "I bet working with Lady McDreamy makes it all better."

"Lady McDreamy?" Arizona asked with a frown.

"Really?" Teddy asked looking just as unamused as Arizona.

"What?" Maggie asked. "Its something I'm trying out."

"Well stop cause it's not working." Teddy said.

"She is very dreamy, though." Arizona said.

"Arizona, are you hot for teacher?" Maggie asked.

"She's certainly hot for someone…" Teddy muttered.

"What was that?" Arizona asked.

"Nothing…" Teddy said. "You should have seen her how she shamelessly flirted with her ex. It was almost obscene." She said to Maggie.

"It wasn't like that." Arizona said. "She has a girlfriend, we moved on and now we're just friends." She said to Maggie.

"I call bullshit." Teddy said. "Yes, she has a girlfriend but you were all over each other. Seriously, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife."

"That's- that's not…" Arizona said fumbling with her words. "You know what? I just remembered that I have a lot of things to do so…bye." She said as she stood up from her chair and turned to leave the cafeteria.

* * *

Arizona was coming out of her shift when she ran into Emma in the elevator. She felt something in her stomach stir at the sight of her. She didn't know why she felt that way. Emma was nice and polite, always greeted her with a sincere smile. It was fair to say that she almost liked her.

"Long shift?" Emma asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah." Arizona said.

"Hey, congrats on getting the clinical trial approved." Emma said.

"Well thank you for approving the budget." Arizona said.

"Oh no, I just had a small say in it." Emma said. "I hear you and Dr. Shepherd are making great advances."

"It's all mostly Dr. Shepherd, I'm just along for the ride." Arizona said with a polite smile.

"Listen, Aria is still in town, we're planning to have a little dinner party before she leaves. Obviously you're more than welcome to come." Emma said.

"That sounds great." Arizona said.

"Right? So you're in." Emma said taking out her phone. "I'll have Callie get in touch with you to give you all the details."

* * *

A couple of days after Arizona ran into Emma in the elevator she found herself having lunch with Callie in a café near Callie's office. They had been talking non-stop since they sat down, Arizona had talked about Med School, Callie had talked about her life since she left Miami. For a moment it felt as if they were long lost friends finally reconnecting after so many years.

"Tell me about your job." Callie said before she took a bite out of her salad.

"Lots of hours and at this point I'm mostly being bossed around by another doctor." Arizona said. "Most days is not that glamorous, parts of the job are very tedious but there's nothing like the feeling of being in that OR and being so focused on that person on that table that everything else that may be going on in your life seems insignificant."

"Yeah?" Callie asked.

"Obviously it sucks when you lose a patient but when you can actually help them?" Arizona said. "There's nothing like that feeling. It makes everything worth while."

"It makes me really happy to hear you talk about your job." Callie said. The comment made Arizona give her a shy smile.

"What about you?" Arizona asked. "Now you tell me about your job."

"Oh God no. I would just completely bore you." Callie said.

"Try me." Arizona insisted.

"I guess it's…a lot of stress involved." Callie said. "You don't know whether you're making the right or wrong decision until its too late. If you make a bad business call that could mean people get fired and that's a family that has to deal with your mistakes. It can be a lot."

"We're not that different if you think about it." Arizona said after a beat.

"Yeah. I guess so." Callie said. They shared a meaningful glance where the both of them felt safe and understood for a second.

"I'm glad you called." Arizona said after a shared moment of silence. "I wasn't sure about coming to meet you at first but I'm really glad I came."

"I'm glad you came too." Callie said with a happy smile. "I'm glad we're giving this friendship thing a shot." Her hand reached Arizona's; she grabbed her hand giving her a tight squeeze.

"Me too." Arizona said with a warm smile. "Hey would you like to come observe a surgery?"

"No. No. No way." Callie said.

"Why not? The human body is fascinating." Arizona said.

"I have no stomach for that kind of stuff." Callie said.

"Don't be lame." Arizona said. "You can come watch me assisting on actual brain surgery."

"As tempting as that sounds, I have to politely decline your offer." Callie said.

"I hope you know I'm not going to give up until you actually agree to come to observe." Arizona said. "I'm very persistent."

"I remember." Callie said. "We'll just have to see what happens."

* * *

"Honey?" Callie called as she entered Emma's apartment.

"Hi, how was your day?" Emma said as she towel dried her hair.

"Fine. Yours?" Callie asked. "You smell delicious by the way."

"You like? It's a new body wash." Emma said. "You wouldn't guess the genius idea I had while talking to Megan earlier today."

"What's that?" Callie asked as she started to change out of her work clothes.

"So while we were planning the sitting arrangement for the dinner I realized that aside from Aria, its going to be mostly couples so I thought about taking this opportunity to set Arizona up." Emma said.

"Why?" Callie asked.

"I don't know." Emma asked. "I like seeing people happy. I want everyone to be as happy as I am with you."

"Honey, I know your heart is in the right place but this whole thing seems like a mistake to me." Callie said. "Arizona is a resident, she's constantly busy. How do you know she even has time for a relationship?"

"Listen, I have this all thought up." Emma said. "I want to set her up with Amelia. She's also a surgeon at the hospital so they have that in common. I was talking to Amelia the other day and I can tell that she has a little crush on Arizona. They've been working together a lot lately so honestly all I'm doing is giving them a little push."

"Who is this Amelia even?" Callie said not enjoying the thought of having to sit through a whole dinner where Arizona and some other woman are making eyes at each other.

"She's a neuro attending." Emma said. "She's really nice and very hot. She's perfect for Arizona."

"You want to set Arizona up with her boss?" Callie said. "That makes no sense. You don't know Arizona at all. You wouldn't even know who is perfect for her."

"And you do?" Emma said pausing to take in Callie's defensive demeanor.

"Can you just leave it alone, please?" Callie asked.

"No." Emma asked. "What's really bothering you here?"

"It'll be awkward for everyone involved!" Callie said. "Arizona will be uncomfortable, I'll be uncomfortable and I'm sure this Amelia will be uncomfortable too."

"Why would you be uncomfortable?" Emma asked. "What are you not telling me?"

"Arizona is my ex." Callie said getting out the words in one breath.


	7. Chapter 7

When You Find Me

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I'll try to get better at updating. I think you will love this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7:

"Your ex?" Emma said processing Callie's words.

"Yes." Callie said letting her head hang low. "It was a long time ago…"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Callie said. "I didn't want to make things awkward."

"So you lied?" Emma asked. "You said she was Aria's friend. Did Aria lie for you?"

"No. Aria didn't lie." Callie said. "They were friends long before Arizona and I had anything."

Emma took a moment to process the new information. More than being angry she was hurt that Callie felt the need to hide something from her past. Emma was someone who was secure in herself and in the relationships she had. It pained her to think that Callie withheld information because she thought Emma would be petty about a relationship that happened years ago.

"How long ago?" Emma asked.

"Like ten years ago." Callie said. "I told you it was a long time ago."

"You should have told me before." Emma said. "We all have a past, Callie. The point of being in a relationship with someone is sharing those aspects of your life too."

"So you're not mad?" Callie asked.

"No." Emma said taking a step towards Callie so she could wrap her arms around her. "I'm hurt that you didn't say anything before. But I'm not mad." She gave Callie a brief kiss. "I like Arizona so please don't think that this changes anything."

"I'm sorry for not saying anything before." Callie said. "I guess I didn't even know what to say."

"Callie, I don't want you to feel as if you need to hide things from you." Emma said. "I know that sometimes I might be too quick to react but we need to start communicating more efficiently?"

"More efficiently?" Callie said with a chuckle.

"Yes." Emma said with a smile.

"You got it, boss." Callie said smiling before she closed the gap between them with her lips.

* * *

"I thought this was a small get together." Arizona said to Callie.

There were a lot of people in Callie's apartment. Most of attention was on Aria, who of course, was eating it all up. Arizona had come by herself; the first person she saw when she walked in the door was Aria greeting her with a friendly smile and a warm hug. Since they had that fallout over her relationship with Callie all those years ago their friendship was never the same. They were polite to each other keeping the illusion of a friendship but they were so distant and different from each other that it was a moot point to try to get back to the closeness they had when they were high school students.

Callie was in the kitchen with her nephew, the little guy was hungry and his aunt Callie volunteered to feed him.

"When Emma and Aria get together things tend to get out of hand." Callie said.

"Is this Aria's baby?" Arizona said coming closer to see the baby.

"The one and only." Callie said. "Say hi to the pretty lady, Sebastian."

"Hi, handsome." Arizona said playfully.

"He's very good with the ladies." Callie said. "Takes after his aunt."

"Huh I didn't you and Aria had another sister…" Arizona said earning herself a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Funny." Callie said.

"You look good with a baby." Arizona said after taking a moment to really appreciate just how beautiful Callie looked tonight.

"Thank you." Callie said, somehow the lighting of the room made her smile seemed brighter.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Arizona said timidly.

"You already did." Callie said with a nervous chuckle.

"It's just something I've been wondering for a while…" Arizona said.

"What's that?" Callie asked.

"If you…hadn't broken up with me when you did," Arizona said taking a deep breath. "Do you think that we, I don't know, be here? But differently I mean. Be here with a cool place and a kid? Our kid, of course."

Whatever question Callie thought Arizona would ask, this was not one of them. Mainly because she didn't have an answer herself. In a span of a second a thousand scenarios ran through her head. Callie cooking dinner while waiting on Arizona to come home from the hospital. Arizona and her playing with a child that looked happy and at home. Callie and Arizona meeting in front of an altar. Callie and Arizona seeing their kid walk inside a classroom on the first day of school. It seemed like something so foreign to what Callie knew now as her life. It was something she never had, something that they never had but somehow she missed it deeply.

"There's my baby boy." Aria said as she walked in the kitchen. "Did he ate?"

"Of course." Callie said handing Sebastian off to his mother.

"Was he fussy? He's been fussy all day." Aria said. "He takes after his aunt that way." She said to Arizona.

"I bet." Arizona said.

"Don't believe her." Callie said. "He's a good boy."

"I'm going to put him to bed." Aria said. "Is it okay if I use your bedroom?"

"Sure, go ahead." Callie said.

"Hey, Arizona, you should go to the living room, I think someone was looking for you."

"Okay." Arizona said throwing a confused look over at Callie.

"Hey, we'll finish that talk later okay?" Callie said to Arizona.

"Sure." Arizona said before she left the kitchen.

* * *

"Where have you been all night?" Emma asked when she saw Callie talking to a few of her colleagues.

"With my date." Callie answered.

"I see Sebastian has been taking my place tonight." Emma said.

"In his defense, his a great conversationalist." Callie said.

"Has he been teaching you all those big words?" Emma asked.

"Funny." Callie said before Emma gave her a playful kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad we did this." Emma said. "Everyone seems to be having a great time. Even your friend/secret-ex-girlfriend." She said pointing towards Arizona who seemed very entertained talking to a short brunette.

"Emma…" Callie said not in the mood for jokes.

"I'm kidding." Emma said.

"Well don't." Callie said.

"Callie…" Emma said regretting her earlier words.

"I'm grabbing another drink." Callie said.

* * *

Callie was on the balcony nursing a drink all by herself. She wanted this party to be over. Arizona's question was still on her mind and hard as she might try she couldn't escape it. She thought about the decision she made ten years ago and she couldn't find it in herself to regret it. It was the best thing for the both of them. She did regret not reaching out sooner.

"I didn't know you were here." Arizona mumbled, between her lips she had a cigarette she was just lighting.

"I didn't know you smoked." Callie said. "You're a doctor, aren't you supposed to know better?"

"I only do it when I'm drinking…or when I'm very stressed so it's fine, really." Arizona said taking a drag.

"You shouldn't do it at all." Callie said.

"After this one, I'll stop." Arizona said.

"Lair." Callie said with a hint of a smile. She really shouldn't find Arizona with a cigarette as sexy as she does.

"Why are you out here all alone?" Arizona asked.

"I needed a break." Callie said. "You seem to be having a blast though." She took the cigarette from Arizona's lips and took a small drag herself before putting it back.

"Your girlfriend knows how to throw a party, I'll give her that." Arizona said.

"Yeah, she's quite the social butterfly." Callie said repeating the action from before.

"I didn't know you smoked." Arizona said.

"Only on occasion." Callie said. "I don't own a pack so it's okay, really."

"So you steal other people's?" Arizona asked.

"Just yours." Callie said taking the cigarette from Arizona's hand and taking another drag.

"You never answered my question." Arizona said putting the cigarette out.

"I've been thinking about it." Callie said. "Over and over."

"And…" Arizona pressed.

"No. I don't think we would have made it anyway." Callie said. "Its not that I don't love you. But I think the circumstances would have gotten the best of us and we would have broken up in a very bad way. At least now…"

"At least now what, Calliope?" Arizona asked taking a step closer making Callie realize just how close their bodies were.

"At least now we can be friends. We can still be in each other's lives." Callie said.

"And that's all we'll ever be, right?" Arizona said.

"I can't answer that." Callie said looking everywhere but directly at Arizona.

"You said 'love you' in present time." Arizona said.

"Please don't make me do this." Callie said her voice sounding as if Arizona were torturing her.

"Do what?" Arizona said. "This?" She asked as she closed the space between them by putting a hand behind Callie's neck pulling her lips towards Arizona. Arizona hesitated briefly before Callie pressed her lips against hers. The kiss was needy and urgent at first before tenderness and familiarity took over. Callie's mouth got reacquainted with Arizona's deep inside wondering if anyone had kissed Arizona the same way she used to kiss her, the same way they were kissing right now. She wondered if someone had ever loved Arizona as much as she loved her and if anyone had made Arizona feel as much as she made her feel. "I really need you." She said reaching for the button of Callie's pants.

"I can't." Callie said stopping Arizona's hands. "I can't do this. Not right now and certainly not right here."

"Right." Arizona said as if snapping from a trance. "I should leave."

"No, no." Callie said trying to stop her from leaving. "Arizona, stop. We should talk about this."

"I have to go." Arizona said freeing herself from Callie's grip.


	8. Chapter 8

When You Find Me

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N: I think some of you will love this chapter. I think I'll get a lot of flack from some of you.

* * *

Chapter 8:

" _Can we talk? Please?"_

First thing in the morning as soon as Callie arrived at her office she texted Arizona. The rest of the weekend Arizona's words and Arizona's kiss played over and over in her mind. She desperately needed to talk to Arizona. She couldn't even look Emma in the eyes. She tried to talk to Mark about what happened but regretted it at the last minute.

" _I can't. I'm going into surgery right now."_ Arizona texted a few minutes later.

" _When you get out?"_ Callie texted back as soon as she saw the message.

 _"Fine. Let's meet at my place. I'll text you the address when my shift is over."_ Arizona texted a few minutes later.

That message gave Callie hope. They were going to talk. They were going to put all the cards on the table and then go from there. Ever since the kiss Callie has been torn. She loves Emma, she really does. Emma has been wonderful to her. Their relationship is easy they get each other. On the other hand is Arizona. That's…complicated. Their relationship has never been easy but for the time that it lasted it was quite beautiful and even though things were anything but easy, it was worth it. But that was then…this is now.

* * *

"What's up, Robbins?" Amelia asked. "You seem a little distracted today. Everything all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Arizona said holding the retractor.

"Okay, well I need you to not move your hand. Not even an inch." Amelia said.

"Got it." Arizona said.

A few minutes passed, every once in a while Amelia would look at Arizona out of the corner of her eye. Usually the younger doctor was way chattier. It was disconcerting to see her so quiet.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Amelia asked. "You're quiet."

"I have a lot on my mind, just…some personal stuff." Arizona said.

"Girl trouble?" Amelia asked. "People talk…" She said with a shrug before Arizona could ask anything.

"Something like that." She said with a chuckle.

"Anyone I know?" Amelia asked.

"No. At least I don't think so." Arizona said. "I don't date people in the hospital."

"Keeping business and pleasure separate." Amelia said. "That's smart. I wish I was that smart."

"I don't need my personal life to be messier than it already is." Arizona said.

"So you would never date anyone that works at this hospital?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so." Arizona said.

"Huh. Interesting." She said. "Let's say that this doctor, successful and well respected among their peers, good looking with amazing hair is interested in you. Very interested, indeed. You still wouldn't go for them?"

"Well…never say never right?" Arizona said with a nervous laugh.

"Look at this, this is where it gets difficult." Dr. Shepherd said bringing Arizona's attention back to the patient on the table.

* * *

"So Joe's?" Maggie asked Arizona as they finished getting out of their scrubs and into their street clothes.

"Huh?" Arizona asked distractedly.

"I'm asking if you're coming to Joe's with us." Maggie said. "What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing." Arizona said.

"Are you coming or not?" Teddy asked. "I have Mark saving us a booth."

"I can't." Arizona said.

"Why not?" Teddy asked. "You love Joe's. And if what I heard is true, I figured you want to celebrate."

"What did you hear?" Arizona asked.

"That you saved that patient in the OR today." Teddy said. "Lady Shepherd couldn't stop talking about how amazing you are when I paged her to the ER."

"It was a team effort." Arizona said.

"Come with us. I'll even pay the first round." Maggie said.

"I can't go. I'm sorry." Arizona said.

"Are you cheating on us with the nerds from Neuro?" Teddy asked.

"No. I have a thing." Arizona said. "A thing I'm already late for. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said as she left the changing room.

"She's getting laid." Maggie said.

"Oh she's totally getting laid." Teddy said.

* * *

When Arizona got to her apartment building, she saw a strange car parked right in front; she assumed that Callie must already be waiting for her. At the prospect of having the conversation she knew Callie wanted to have she wanted to turn around and go back to the hospital, to be in the OR forever where she didn't have to deal with Callie or her feelings for Callie or the fact that Callie had a girlfriend and how she felt about her would not change that fact.

Callie had been waiting in front of Arizona's apartment door for a few minutes. She was almost grateful for the doctor's delay. She knew they needed to talk but she couldn't figure out a way to start. She couldn't even articulate how she felt.

"Have you been waiting a lot?" Arizona asked as she opened the door to let the both of them in.

"Not really." Callie said falling silent as she took in Arizona's apartment. The place was exactly what she imagined it to be. Pastel colors decorated the place, there was a homey and vintage vibe to the apartment. The place was neat just like she imagined grown up Arizona to be.

"Sorry for the mess." Arizona said pointing to a coffee table where a few medical journals were placed opened with sticky notes all over the place.

"You should see my place before the cleaning lady comes by." Callie chuckled.

"I can imagine." Arizona said. "I guess some things never change." She said with a shrug. "Do you want anything to drink? I have that beer you like."

"Beer is fine." Callie said watching as Arizona opened the fridge extracting two different beer bottles. "I didn't know you like these." Callie said as Arizona handed her the bottle.

"I don't." Arizona said gesturing to her own bottle, which was a whole different brand. "I saw them the other day when I was grocery shopping and I thought…well…"

"Yeah." Callie said understanding exactly what Arizona meant.

"Take a seat, please." Arizona said moving over to the living room couch.

"I hate that this is so awkward." Callie said peeling the label on the bottle.

"I feel the same way." Arizona said.

"Listen, about the other night…" Callie said.

"Don't." Arizona said interrupting her. "You don't have to do this. I really appreciate your act of chivalry but you don't have to apologize or to make sure that I know that what happened will never happen again. I drank too much the other night, I know that's not an excuse but its all I have to offer. I crossed a line I shouldn't have crossed."

"That's not what I wanted to say at all." Callie said. "It takes two to share a kiss like the one we had…"

"Then what did you came here to say?" Arizona asked.

"I- I don't know?" Callie said. "I'm so confused, Arizona. I don't know what you want. I don't know where you stand."

"I thought I made it clear the other night." Arizona said.

"You didn't, Arizona." Callie said. "One minute you don't want anything to do with me, the next you agree to a reluctant friendship and now…now what? What do you want?"

"I don't know, Calliope, I don't." Arizona said. "I was happy before you. I didn't even think about you most of the time. But now here you are. You walk into my life again and you make a mess of everything. Again."

"How am I making a mess of everything?" Callie said. "I thought you wanted me around."

"And I do!" Arizona said. "That's the problem. I want you around."

"And I want you too." Callie said. "That's why I wanted us to be friends."

"I can't be your friend, Calliope. You know that." Arizona said.

"Why not?" Callie asked.

"Because whenever you're around me I want to fuck you." Arizona said. "And I want you to fuck me. That's not what friends do with each other."

"Arizona…" Callie said. "Please don't say that."

"It's the truth." Arizona said with a shrug.

"I have a girlfriend." Callie said ruefully.

"I know." Arizona said.

"I want you." Callie said placing her hand behind Arizona's neck.

"You're playing with fire." Arizona said stroking Callie's hand with her thumb.

"I know." Callie said before she pressed her forehead against Arizona's.

"If you don't want me to kiss you, you need to move away now." Arizona said not giving Callie any time before she taking her lips with her mouth. The kiss was soft and languid. They kissed as if they had all the time in the world. They kissed as if things didn't have a beginning middle and an end. They kissed as if things just were.

"I miss you." Callie said in between kisses, pulling Arizona closer to her body.

"I've missed you so much." Arizona said before she attacked Callie's neck with her mouth.

"Where's your bedroom?" Callie asked after hesitating for a minute.

"Come on." Arizona said standing up leading Callie by the hand towards her bedroom.

They kissed at the foot of the bed, Arizona taking her jacket off haphazardly throwing it away. Then she took off Callie's jacket with the same hurry she had taken hers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Callie asked.

"I need to." Arizona said working on the buttons of Callie's shirt. "I need to be over you."

"I don't want you to." Callie said as she softly bit Arizona's ear lobe. "I don't want to be over you."

"Mmm, don't talk anymore." Arizona ordered. "Just fuck me."

"Okay." Callie said. She pushed Arizona on top of the bed before she straddled her. She took her own shirt off before she almost ripped Arizona's off her body.

The sex they had wasn't like the one they used have ten years ago. This time things were hungry and needy, almost violent. Arizona's hand scratched Callie's back without fear of someone else discovering her scars. Callie marked Arizona's neck as if the blond belonged to her. Arizona bit Callie's lip so hard there was blood. Arizona felt a need to brand Callie as hers. There was nothing on either of their minds but the primal lust they felt for each other.


	9. Chapter 9

When You Find Me

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N: This chapter is more from Callie's point of view. Next Chapter we will see more of Arizona's perspective.

* * *

Chapter 9:

"What does this mean?" Callie asked as the both of them were laying in bed exhausted.

"That you're still as good as I remember." Arizona said.

"I'm serious, Arizona." Callie said.

"So am I." Arizona said. "I don't know." Arizona said almost whispering. "I hate the fact that I know that you're going to leave any minute to go home to your girlfriend who loves you, who knows parts of you that are completely foreign to me. I hate that. I hate knowing someone has parts of you that I never will."

"I don't know what to do." Callie said.

"Do you regret it?" Arizona asked.

"I don't." Callie said.

"I don't either." Arizona said softly stroking Callie's cheek.

"What are we going to do?" Callie asked taking Arizona's hand in hers.

"Well in a few seconds I'm going to take a shower and then order some take out." Arizona said. "You're welcome to join me if you don't have anywhere you need to be."

"I could use a shower." Callie said.

Under the water they explored each other's bodies unhurriedly and with care. They memorized each part as if they had never seen each other naked before. Through the years things had changed, everything was still very beautiful but very different. For a moment they decided to forget about everything that waited for them outside of Arizona's apartment. For now it was just the two of them and nothing else.

* * *

"I wish I didn't have to go." Callie said leaning against the doorframe of the front door.

"We both know it's for the best." Arizona said.

"You're right, you're right." Callie said. "I'll see you around?"

"Maybe." Arizona said. "You should leave…before it gets too late."

"Listen…I…" Callie said.

"Please don't say anything." Arizona said. "Not tonight."

"Okay." Callie said dropping a kiss on Arizona's cheek before closing the door behind her.

Once Callie was gone, Arizona fell to the floor; she couldn't everything she was feeling at the moment. She wanted to go after Callie and beg her to leave Emma. She wanted to tell her that Callie knew that no one could make her as happy as Arizona made her. Arizona wanted to tell her that they could build a future together; they could have everything together if they wanted to. She wanted to say a lot but the only thing she found herself capable of doing at the moment was cry and cry and cry.

* * *

Callie tiptoed into her apartment. She didn't know if Emma would be here waiting for her. Lately Emma was spending almost every night with Callie. She appreciated having her over but tonight of all nights she would have appreciated more if she could be alone for a while to think. She needed space to think about Arizona…and Emma…and herself. She desperately needed to figure out what everything that happened in the last couple of hours meant.

"It's almost two in the morning." Lucia Torres said turning on a lamp. "Where have you been?"

"What are you doing here?" Callie said after almost having a heart attack. "How did you get in?"

"Emma let me inside." Lucia said. "We've been trying to reach you all night. Emma is worried sick, that poor woman."

"I'm sorry, my phone must be turned off." She said taking her cellphone out of her purse. She had around ten missed calls from Emma and about five from her mother.

"Where have you been?" Lucia said.

"At Mark's." Callie said. It was the first thing that came to mind. "Where's Emma?"

"Asleep." Lucia said. "I told her I would wait up for you."

"She's here?" Callie asked.

"Obviously." Lucia said.

"Obviously." Callie parroted. She headed for her bedroom not believing her bad luck. As if things in her life weren't complicated enough, her mother decides to stop in for a surprise visit.

"Calliope…" Her mother said making her stop in her tracks. "Why is your hair wet?"

"It was raining out." Callie said.

"Of course it was." Lucia said not believing a word of Callie's story. She had called Mark a few minutes before Callie walked in; she knew he hadn't heard of her all day.

* * *

"We need to talk." Lucia said first thing in the morning when she saw Callie in the kitchen drinking her usual cup of coffee before going to work.

"About?" Callie asked not taking her eyes off of the newspaper in her hand.

"Emma doesn't deserve what you're doing to her." Lucia said in a hush tone.

"I don't know what you think you know, but I do know that this is not the time nor the place to talk about it." Callie said.

"I'm glad I came up to see you." Lucia said. "I think I'll stay for a while longer. You need me around. You'll make a mess of your life if I let you on your own."

"Mama, please don't." Callie said.

"Good morning, my love." Emma said kissing Callie on the cheek. "I almost didn't feel out at all last night. Where were you, anyway?"

"Business dinner." Lucia said before Callie could get a word in. "You know how she is. Making us worry for nothing."

"Your mom and I were worried." Emma said. "Please don't disappear like that on me again."

"Wont happen again. I'm sorry." Callie said.

"That's all I ask." Emma said. "I gotta run. I'll see you for lunch?"

"Sure." Callie said.

"Bye." Emma said before she kissed Callie goodbye. "What happened to your lip?"

"Oh I ran into a door." Callie said touching her swollen bottom lip.

"You need to be more careful, honey." Emma said kissing Callie again but this time with more care. "See you later, Lucia."

"Have a good day at work, _mi hija_." Lucia said. Once Emma was gone she turned back to her daughter. "You're fucking this up, Calliope. She's a good woman and she loves you."

"I know that!" Callie said.

"Do you?" Lucia asked. "If you did you wouldn't be doing this to her."

"You don't know what you're talking about, mother." Callie said.

"I know that you came home very late last night with your hair wet and guilt all over your face." Lucia said. " _Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo."_

"I'm going to go to work." Callie said. "I'll see you later." Callie kissed her mother goodbye and left before Lucia could ask any more questions.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Callie exclaimed frustrated at the sight of her mother in her office. "I'm trying to work."

"I'm here to pick you up." Lucia said. "We're meeting Emma at the hospital, she asked us to lunch."

"No, she asked me to lunch." Callie said. "You're just tagging along. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"What better than stop my daughter from messing her life up?" Lucia asked. "I want more grandchildren, Calliope. Emma would make an excellent mother."

"Mama, could you please not?" Callie asked. "The last things on my mind right now are children with Emma."

"Why? You're almost thirty-five, you should be thinking about kids soon." Lucia said.

"I don't want to talk about this." Callie said.

"Fine. But lets go." Lucia said. "We don't want to be late."

Once they were in the hospital Callie was visibly nervous. The selfish part of her wanted to run into Arizona but the rational part of her knew that it would be a bad idea. She knew that after last night things had changed, she just didn't know how much. Every time she saw a group of people in light blue scrubs her heart skipped a beat and her eyes inevitably looked for Arizona.

"Where are we having lunch?" Lucia asked.

"We have a great cafeteria here." Emma suggested.

"We should go someplace nicer." Lucia said.

"I agree." Callie said. "There's a great place around the corner."

"I don't want to be too far from the office today." Emma said. "The board members are meeting today and my boss is going out of his mind."

"Then we stay." Lucia said. "It's really no problem."

* * *

The three of them walked towards the cafeteria, Callie was grateful that her mother was with them because it saved her from making conversation. She couldn't help but feel guilty every time she looked over at Emma. Emma seemed so happy; she didn't know how to tell her. She contemplated the thought of not saying anything but she knew that sooner or later she needed to have that conversation with Emma.

"Oh look who's there." Emma said pointing to the line where Arizona was standing waiting to pay for her lunch with Teddy. "I'm going to invite them over."

"No, Emma, don't." Callie said but it was too late. Emma was already on the way towards Arizona and Teddy. A few seconds later Emma came back to the table with Arizona and Teddy in tow.

"Is that Arizona?" Lucia asked to no one in particular as she stood up to give the girl a hug. "Oh my god, look at you."

"Hi, Mrs. Torres." Arizona said blushing.

"You're a doctor now?" Lucia asked as she took in Arizona's appearance. "Your parents must be so proud. Oh my god, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you." Arizona said.

"What am I chopped liver?" Teddy asked.

"Oh Teddy, you know you're my adopted daughter. No need to get jealous." Lucia said.

Throughout all the hellos and the brief catching up Callie sat in silence wondering at what point exactly did her life turned out to be like this. This is what hell must be like.

"Calliope, you didn't even say hi." Lucia commented once everyone was sat down. "I tried to raise this one with manners but alas, there's only so much one can do."

"Mother…" Callie said.

"That's fine, Mrs. Torres." Arizona said. She was sitting down in between Teddy and Lucia, directly in front of Callie who had Emma by her side.

"So rude." Lucia said when she turned to look at Arizona she noticed marks in her neck that her suspiciously alike the mark that Callie had on her lip. "What happened to your neck?"

"Ran into a door." Arizona said averting eye contact.

"Huh I see." Lucia said turning to look at her daughter. It would take an idiot to not be able to put two and two together. "You should be more careful."

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?!" Lucia yelled at Callie once they were alone in the car. "I can't believe you, Calliope. I can't believe you could do this to Emma."

"I can't talk about this with you." Callie said.

"This thing you're doing is not right." Lucia said.

"You think I don't know that? I know that." Callie said.

"Do you love Arizona?" Lucia asked.

"Yes. I do. I love her." Callie said.

"Do you love Emma?" Lucia asked.

"Yes…" Callie said. "She's amazing. We've been together so long that things are just easy and familiar. For the first time in a long time I'm comfortable."

"And Arizona? You said you love her too." Lucia asked.

"Arizona…she's something else entirely." Callie said. "She's passionate, she cares about people. She's not easy or comfortable. She drives me crazy, sometimes she so annoyingly cocky but at the same time incredibly adorable I can barely stand it. Whenever we're together I don't want it to end even if I know its wrong."

"Sounds like you already know what to do." Lucia said. "Seeing you like this hurts me. I just want you to be happy, _mi hija_."


	10. Chapter 10

When You Find Me

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N: Sorry for the lateness. I've been very busy. I know a lot of you worry about this story going unfinished but I promise that I will finish this story. Also I've been reading a lot of fan fiction lately. Please, please, please leave me some recommendations about your favourite stories.

* * *

Chapter 10:

"What the fuck?" Teddy asked Arizona.

After lunch Arizona went directly up to an on-call room. She didn't expect to see Callie today, let alone Callie and her mother and her girlfriend. Emma being so nice to her almost killed her. She wanted to yell at her to stop being so nice, that she wanted to be with her girlfriend and at the very first opportunity she would betray their newfound friendship. She felt like a horrible person but at least she was big enough to not fool herself. She knew she wanted Callie and she was sure that at least a part of Callie wanted her back. Teddy's words pierced the silence bringing her back to reality.

"Huh." Arizona uttered in confusion.

"You slept with Callie?" Teddy accused. "And I have to find out like this? Were you even going to tell me?"

"Teddy…" Arizona said.

"Answer me. Please." Teddy said.

"I did." Arizona said. "We spend the night together last night. And no…I wasn't going to tell you. Honestly I didn't know what to say."

"How was it? How did it happen?" Teddy asked.

"There was a party at her place the other night, I went and we talked…" Arizona said taking a big breath. "I had a little bit too much to drink and we kissed. Last night we met at my place because she wanted to talk…and that's when it happened."

"How was it?" Teddy asked. "Judging by the marks on your neck, I'm guessing really good."

"It was amazing, Teddy." Arizona said. "It was mind blowing. I have never ever felt more connected to someone."

"Sweetie…" Teddy said.

"I'm the worst person ever, I know." Arizona said. "Please don't judge me too much."

"I'm not judging at all." Teddy said. "It's already a shitty enough situation as is."

"I know." Arizona said leaning her head on Teddy's shoulder. "I know it can't happen again but I want it to, God do I want it to."

"Do you want to be with her or is it just your vagina talking?" Teddy asked.

"I want to be with her." Arizona said. "I want to date her and get to know the parts of her life I missed. I want to share all parts of myself with her."

"Then tell her. Make her choose." Teddy said.

"I can't do that." Arizona said. "I can't make her choose."

* * *

" _I want to see you."_ Callie texted Arizona.

Arizona's shift had just ended. She wanted to see Callie too, that much was obvious but she knew what might happened if they saw each other.

" _Where?"_ Arizona texted back. She hoped and prayed that Callie wanted to meet in a public place. She didn't trust herself if Callie suggested for they to see each other in either of their places.

 _"Can you come to my office? There's a nice bar near by."_ Callie replied.

* * *

"Hey…" Arizona said softly as she walked into Callie's office.

"Come in, come in. Please sit." Callie said gesturing to one of the empty seats in front of her desk. "I'll be yours in just a minute." She said without taking her eyes off of the computer in front of her.

Arizona took the moment to look at Callie, to really look at Callie. This Callie was so foreign to her. She found the way Callie bit her lower lip as her eyes focused on the computer screen to be unbearably sexy. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about how desperately she wanted to be the one biting Callie's lip, she was here to end this…whatever this was. But the way Callie smiled as she looked at her out of the corner of her eye made Arizona want to put her pride aside and scream at her to choose her, to love her, to pick her.

"You-" Arizona said before letting out a cough. "You wanted to talk?"

"I just wanted an excuse to see you." Callie said looking directly at Arizona.

"Well you saw me so…" Arizona said putting up a front as she stood up from her seat with intention of leaving.

"No, no. Please wait." Callie said following after Arizona. "Let's do something. We can go for drinks or whatever."

"Us having drinks wont end well." Arizona said. "You know that."

"Who says I want it to end well?" Callie asked taking a step into Arizona's personal space.

"Callie…" Arizona said.

"I want you." Callie said resting her hand on Arizona's cheek.

"Stop. Please." Arizona said removing Callie's hand from her cheek. "I can't do this." She said still holding Callie's hand.

"What is it?" Callie asked.

"I can't keep seeing you." Arizona said. "What we had was so special and so beautiful, I don't want it to become this. I won't be that chick you have on the side that you run to when you're feeling nostalgic. I can't be this person, Callie."

"Please don't leave." Callie said as she tried to stop Arizona from leaving. "I just found you. I can't lose you again."

"I can't stay." Arizona said.

"What do you want me to do, Arizona?" Callie asked.

"I can't answer that, Calliope." Arizona said. "I won't make you choose."

"I understand." Callie said. "I'm sorry. Every time I walk into your life I make a mess of things."

"Yeah you do." Arizona said giving her a sad smile. "I'll see you around, Calliope."

"I'll see you around, Arizona like the battleship." Callie said returning Arizona's smile.

"Bye." Arizona said almost choking.

* * *

"Hey, you're home early." Emma said excitedly when Callie walked home through the door.

"I thought you were going to work late today." Lucia said.

"Yeah, I didn't have my mind at work today." Callie said.

"Is everything alright?" Emma asked as she softly rubbed Callie's back.

"More or less…" Callie said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma asked.

"No. I just need to be alone for a minute." Callie said as she headed towards the balcony to find a moment of peace.

"Is she okay? She's been acting strange lately…" Emma said to Lucia.

"I think you need to sit down and talk." Lucia said.

"Why?" Emma asked. "Has she said anything to you?"

"Is not my place to say, dear." Lucia said.

"Lucia, if something is wrong you need to tell me." Emma said.

"Callie is the one you need to talk to." Lucia said.

* * *

That night Emma ultimately decided to give Callie some space. Maybe work was getting to her. She knew how stressful Callie's job could be, in all of their relationship they had been here before. But still…Callie was acting stranger than what was usual.

"Oh, hey Arizona." Emma said when the elevator doors opened.

"Good morning, Emma." Arizona said avoiding eye contact.

"You don't need to be awkward around me." Emma said. "I know about you and Callie."

"Y-you do?" Arizona asked her whole body growing cold.

"I do." Emma said. "Callie told me everything."

"Emma, I'm so so sorry." Arizona said. "I didn't mean for it to happen but seeing Callie again after all these years…I thought I was over her, I really did."

"What?" Emma asked as she stopped the elevator.

"I'm sorry." Arizona said. "I never meant to hurt you."

"What are you talking about, Arizona?" Emma asked.

"What are you talking about?" Arizona said mentally kicking herself for jumping to conclusions.

"What didn't you mean to happen?" Emma asked. "What's going on?"

"I shouldn't have said anything." Arizona said.

"Well you did." Emma said. "So you better start talking. Now."

"It was nothing, Emma." Arizona said.

"You slept with Callie, didn't you?" Emma said gently moving Arizona's face so she could take a closer look at the marks on her neck. "I'm so stupid. I thought you were awkward around me because you are Callie's ex and given that she's now my girlfriend…well…"

"I don't know what to say." Arizona said.

"You said enough." Emma said before the elevator doors opened.

"Arizona, hey. I'm glad you called." Callie said beaming after she saw who was calling.

"She knows, Callie." Arizona said desperately.

"What? Who?" Callie asked.

"Emma. She knows." Arizona said. "It was an accident, I swear. I did mean to tell her."

"What happened?" Callie asked.

"I ran into her and she thought I was being weird because we used to date and then she said that you told her everything." Arizona said.

"I didn't." Callie said.

"Yeah. I can assume that much." Arizona said.

"I don't need this attitude from you right now." Callie said.

"You know what? Go fuck yourself, Callie." Arizona said.

"I'm sorry." Callie said. "I'm just very stressed right now."

"Whatever. I just wanted you to know that Emma knows." Arizona said. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Its fine, Arizona." Callie said. "I'll deal with it."

"Are you…?" Arizona said. "Never mind."

"Tell me." Callie said.

"Nothing." Arizona said. "You have a lot on your plate right now."

"Arizona, can we talk later?" Callie asked.

"We'll talk later." Arizona said.


	11. Chapter 11

When You Find Me

Paring: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

A/N: Sorry for taking so long again. Just a few more chapters left of this story. Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Chapter 11:

Callie didn't know what to do. She needed to talk to Emma but she didn't know what to say. She knew she needed to apologize but she didn't know exactly how to phrase it. She wasn't exactly sorry for sleeping with Arizona, given the chance she'd do it again but she hated herself for betraying Emma like that. Emma didn't deserve to be treated like that. Their relationship was not perfect but Callie didn't have a doubt that Emma loved her and that Emma would never, not in a thousand years, betray Callie like Callie had done to her.

"Is Emma here?" Callie asked her mother Lucia. Callie almost ran from her office to her apartment hoping to find Emma so they could have a conversation before things got out of hand.

"She came in a minute ago." Lucia said. "I think she's in your room packing her stuff. Calliope, what happened?"

"Nothing, mom." Callie said running to the bedroom. When she got in she saw Emma desperately throwing her stuff inside a suitcase. It was obvious that Emma had been crying. It broke Callie's heart to see her like that.

"Emma…" Callie said gaining Emma's attention.

"As soon as I'm finished packing, I'll be out of your hair." Emma said. "I wont take any more of your time."

"Stop." Callie said turning Emma by the wrist, moving her to face her.

"I can't do this anymore, Callie." Emma said her eyes getting glassy with emotion. "I can't be with someone that doesn't love me."

"I'm sorry about what I did." Callie said.

"Are you, really?" Emma asked.

"I am." Callie said.

"I can't forgive you." Emma said. "I can't just accept your half assed apology and go back to how everything was before."

"I'm not asking you to." Callie said. "I'm asking you to please hear me out before you make any decisions."

"There aren't any decisions to be made!" Emma said. "You made the decision for me the minute you went to bed with Arizona."

"So you just plan on leaving this like this?" Callie asked. "We're in a relationship you can't just up and leave without saying anything."

"We're not in a relationship." Emma said. "Not anymore. I refuse to be treated like this. I know I'm not perfect. Maybe I haven't been the perfect girlfriend, I've put my work before you more times than I can count but I've been honest and true to you, I have loved you with everything I have to love with and still you went behind my back and…I can't do this, Callie."

"I'm sorry. I am." Callie said. "I don't have any excuse, I went after Arizona knowing full well what could happen. I had more than one opportunity to stop things and I didn't. I'm sorry for what I did. I truly am."

"I have to go." Emma said turning her back to Callie to finish packing her things.

"Please don't end things like this." Callie said.

"How else do you want me to end them?" Emma asked bitterly. "You want me to congratulate you for what you did? To wish you the best of luck with Arizona? That's what you want me to do?"

"No…" Callie said looking away.

"I don't deserve this, Callie." Emma said. "I don't. If you didn't love me your responsibility was to tell me."

"Is not that simple." Callie said.

"Did you ever even love me at all?" Emma asked.

"Of course I did." Callie said. "I do."

"No you don't." Emma said. "You don't hurt the people you love like the way you hurt me."

"Emma…" Callie said.

"No. Stop." Emma said. "I don't care what else you have to say. You are a coward. You don't know what you want and I refuse to stand here and by a bystander of your indecision. You don't love me and you don't love Arizona. That poor girl. The only person you love is yourself. You're selfish and immature and you don't deserve me. I don't deserve you. I'm worth more than this."

"You're right." Callie said tearing up. "You're right. I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry it had to end like this. I'll leave you be now."

Callie turned to leave the room shutting the door on her way out. Regret was eating her up. She knew Emma was right. She had acted selfishly time and time again. She had acted like a coward. She didn't have the guts to end things when she felt herself fall out of love with Emma. She didn't have the guts to go after Arizona. She had made a mess of everything and now was too late to fix things.

"What happened?" Lucia asked when Callie came out of the bedroom.

"I don't want to talk about it." Callie said.

"Calliope…" Lucia said in a warning tone when she saw Emma coming out of the bedroom suitcase in hand on her way to leave the apartment without uttering a word.

"Don't. Please. I can't talk about this right now." Callie said.

"Why do you always have to ruin every good thing in your life?" Lucia asked. "Emma is a good woman, she didn't deserve to be treated this way."

"You don't think I know that? Because I do." Callie said.

* * *

A few weeks passed since Arizona saw Callie last. She heard through the gossip mill that Emma and Callie had broken up. She felt sad for Emma, she knew there was nothing she could do to make things better. Callie was the one who owed Emma loyalty but still she felt as awful as if she had been the one to cheat on Emma. In a way she knew she had cheated on Emma too.

"Hey, are you okay?" Teddy asked softy as they scrubbed in for a surgery.

"I'm fine." Arizona said.

"Is this about Callie again?" Teddy asked.

"No. That's over." Arizona said. "For good this time."

"Are you sure?" Teddy asked. "Look if you love her you owe it to yourself to at least try."

"Let's not talk about that, please." Arizona said.

"Okay. Just know that I'm here for you if you ever feel the need to talk about it." Teddy said.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Arizona asked.

* * *

The next day Arizona was working the pit. Things were slow and Arizona was appreciative of that because it gave her time to study. For the last few weeks Arizona had been trying her hardest to keep her mind busy and away from Calliope. She had her resolve set on forgetting everything about her.

"Hey there stranger." Amelia said.

"Oh hi, Dr. Shepherd." Arizona said.

"I haven't seen you around in a while." Amelia said. "What Neruo got too boring for you?"

"No, not at all." Arizona said. "Herman asked me back on her service, then she kicked me off but next week I'm back on her service."

"Weird love/hate thing you got going there." Amelia commented.

"I'll admit she's difficult but I'm also learning a lot." Arizona said.

"Hey well if you ever want to, I don't know, take your mind off of things maybe we can meet at Joe's for a drink." Amelia said. "I mean you can drink, I don't drink."

"Oh I- I don't…" Arizona said.

"You don't date addicts?" Amelia said. "I understand…"

"No, no! That's not it at all." Arizona said.

"You don't date women? Because I heard quite the opposite." Amelia said.

"I do date women." Arizona said. "However I don't know if dating an attending is such a good idea."

"I get it." Amelia said with a sad smile. "But the offer still stands. Anytime you want to go out just say the word."

"Noted." Arizona said giving her a smile.

* * *

"Robbins, can you please tend to the patient on bed four?" Dr. Hunt asked as he handed her the chart.

"Sure." Arizona said taking the chart in her hands as she moved to check on the patient.

"Okay, let's see what we got here." Arizona said opening the curtain to see the patient. "Calliope?" She asked surprised. "What's wrong?" She asked full of worry.

"I got into a bit of an accident and crashed my car." Callie said.

"Did you hit your head?" Arizona asked.

"Not really." Callie said. "Its my shoulder that's hurting like a bitch."

"Let's get you checked out." Arizona said before she stopped a nurse. "Page Ortho and Nuro right away."

"Can you just give me something for the pain and send me on my way?" Callie asked.

"I don't think so, Calliope. You need to get checked out." Arizona said as she checked Callie's shoulder.

"Ow, be gentle." Callie said.

"Don't be such a baby." Arizona said. "That's definitely a dislocated shoulder."

"You don't say?" Callie said sarcastically.

"Don't sass me, I'm your doctor." Arizona said trying to suppress a smile.

"Yes, well I'm in pain, doctor." Callie said.

"Are you alone? Someone should be here with you." Arizona said.

"You're here with me." Callie said.

"I mean your emergency contact." Arizona said. "I'm here in doctor capacity. Nothing less nothing more."

"Mark is already on his way." Callie said.

"You paged?" Amelia said.

"Yes. I need a Neuro consult." Arizona said. "The patient had a car accident. She's been responsive but you can never be too careful."

"That I agree with." Amelia said with a smile. "Let's see." She said as she checked Callie out. "She has a mild concussion. Check her in for the next twenty four hours, don't let her fall asleep…you know the drill."

"Yes. Thank you, Dr. Shepherd." Arizona said.

"You're very welcome, Dr. Robbins." Amelia said throwing a wink Arizona's way.

"Get well soon, Ms…" Amelia stretched her neck to see the name on the chart over Arizona's shoulder. "Torres."

"Yeah, thank you." Callie deadpanned.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Callie asked Arizona.

"That's none of your business." Arizona said.

"She's obviously into you." Callie said.

"I know." Arizona said. "Now if you could just stay still until the Ortho attending comes by."

"She's pretty." Callie commented. "I mean if you're into the blue eyes, dark hair thing."

"I know." Arizona said. "Just stay still."

"She's not THAT pretty." Callie said. "You could do much better."

"Stay. Still." Arizona said.

"I mean sure, she's a doctor, she's pretty, probably makes a lot of money…" Callie said. "How much does a doctor make here? I probably make more."

"Don't be classless." Arizona said. "Are you experiencing any dizziness?"

"No." Callie said. "I'll have you know that I got tons of class."

"Callie, please stay still." Arizona said. "God, you make the worst patient."

"Is one of my many charms." Callie said with a smirk.

"One more word and I'm sedating you." Arizona said.


End file.
